Better Than Revenge
by chaRm-CaSteR.08
Summary: "Time for a Little revenge"... Lisanna came back ... :)... One Shot !


**A/N: **

**One- Shot !... Song-fic... Song: " Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift"**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**_"Now go stand in the corner, And think about what you did"_**

Lisanna came back From Edolas, and _almost _Everyone from the guild were happy & shocked about it... Especially Natsu, He never thought that his 'childhood friend' is still alive, right in front of his eyes..

Everyone who knew Lisanna.. rejoiced and celebrated for weeks.. except for Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and _Lucy**..** _Lisanna is now the 'center' of attraction at the guild... Then one day... Natsu approached Lucy... with Lisanna behind him !

**" Lucy ..." ** Natsu said

**" Oh hey Natsu !...and.. Lisanna... What can I do for you?" ** She tried to smile.. to hide the pain of seeing them together almost _ everyday !_ ...

**" I wanna tell you something... We're gonna disband our team... for a while.. I wanna spend time with Lisanna... just me, Happy & her.." ** Natsu said pointing at Lisanna... while Lisanna smiled evilly, but Lucy saw that smile...

**" Why?" ** Lucy said with a sad tone... _**'Natsu we're a team right?!'** _ Lucy said in her mind..

**" Well, I wanna spend some time with Lisanna.. that's all !****"** Natsu just left like that... Lisanna approached Lucy..

**" Listen Blondie !... Natsu ... Is mine !" ** Lisanna threatened her..

**" What... are you... saying... Lisanna?" ** Lucy asked confusedly

**" Oh don't play dumb Lucy !.. You know what I meant " ** Lisanna said.. then walked away...

Days, Weeks or even Months passed Natsu didn't hang around Lucy anymore, and when She tried to approach him, Lisanna will steal away his attention.. The only members She would talk to is Levy, Juvia and sometimes Gajeel... **  
**

One Day...

**'Ha, time for a little revenge' **Lucy thought...as she left her apartment and went to the guild...

She sat beside her best friend, Levy... then..

**" Do I even exist here?!" ** Lucy exclaimed but no one paid attention to her, only to Lisanna...

**" What do you mean Lu-chan?" ** Levy asked

**" It feels like... I'm not a member here anymore... Levy-chan"** Lucy said..

**" Why is that?" ** Levy asked again

**"Levy-chan, I'm not offending anyone but, ever since Lisanna came back... They were like that" ** Lucy said

**"What Happened?"** Levy seems to be interested...

**" It's a Long Story, Levy-chan.." **Lucy said but Levy begged...

***Sigh* " Here's what Happened"** Lucy started...She took a deep breath then said _loudly..._

**"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer.** **And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him** ,**_She_ came along, got _him_ alone, and let's hear the applause**...**She took him faster than you can say sabotage" **The whole Guild turned into her direction.. Lisanna got irritated to what She said..but Lucy continued..

**"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it** ...**I underestimated just who I was dealing with** ,**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,** **She underestimated just who she was stealing from" ** Lucy just stared at Lisanna ... that's where she got really irritated...

**"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**...**She's an actress, ****She's better known for the things that she does**, **On the mattress," **Lisanna shouted too... Lucy just chuckled...

**"Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**...**On the playground won't make you many friends**, **She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**..**There is nothing I do better than revenge " ** Lucy shouted too... with a chuckle ..

**"She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list**...**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**...**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**...**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things" ** Lisanna said.. Loudly.. as she walked towards Lucy

**"But ! Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**... **Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go !**...**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me,** **But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity" ** Lucy Said slightly pushing Lisanna away...

**"I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**...**You might have him, but haven't you heard?**...**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**...**You might have him, but I always get the last... word" ** Lucy added and raised an eyebrow at Lisanna...

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**...**'Cause I don't think you do, oh**...**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?...****I don't think you do, I don't think you do. ! ****Let's hear the applause !..****C'mon show me how much better you are !...****See you deserve some applause .!...****'Cause you're so much better !" ** Lucy pushed her again... Lisanna was speechless...so as the whole guild... Lucy stormed off the guild, but before she went outside..

**"She took him faster than you can say sabotage" ** She whispered ... then left

* * *

**A/N: **

**Love it or Hate it?...**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! ^.^**


End file.
